


Día 1: Reunión

by ChicaRandom



Series: Semana Zutara 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaRandom/pseuds/ChicaRandom
Summary: Día 1 de la semana Zutara
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Semana Zutara 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849894
Kudos: 3
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Día 1: Reunión

**Author's Note:**

> Reunión: Acto en el que se reúnen varias personas.

**Día 1: Reunión**

Tras pasar dos años siendo embajadora del Tribu Agua del Sur, consejera del Señor del Fuego y estudiante de Medicina, Katara creyó estar preparado para todo. Cuan equivocada se encuentra ahora.

Estaba en la casa de vacaciones de la realeza en Ember Island, junto con Zuko y Toph, esperando la llegada de Aang, su hermano y su cuñada. Habían decidido reunirse pues pronto sus tareas y obligaciones los mantendría alejados por meses.

Normalmente Katara fue feliz de verlos, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de su hermano y mejor amigo al enterarse de la noticia.

-Deja de dar vueltas, Sugar Queen -Gritó Toph desde el sillón -Nadie va a terminar muerto. Aunque es posible que Sparky termine con una espada muy cerca de su garganta.

-Gracias por los ánimos –respondió Zuko, que se sentó a su lado.

-Todo irá bien, dejar de ser tan exagerados. Tómenlo como un entrenamiento para cuando tengan que decírselo al resto del mundo.

-Ahí si tendremos que evitar que nos maten –trató de bromear Zuko, pero al ver la mirada asustada de Katara se arrepintió –Pero no hay porque preocuparnos de eso ahora.

-Eres demasiado honesto, Sparky

Zuko la fulminó con la mirada, tras recordar que era ciega volvió a intentar calmar a Katara.

Esta noche va a ser divertida, Toph, sintiendo como Zuko se acercaba a Katara y la abrazaba.

* * *

-… y entonces caí directo al lago –contó Sokka

Todos rieron de la anécdota de Sokka. Estaban tomando té en el patio, se encontraron como en los viejos tiempos, solo que sin la amenaza de muerte.

-Katara, deberías ir a visitar a papá- dijo Sokka- ¿Cuándo tomarás vacaciones?

-No estoy segura –respondió Katara –Entre el hospital y el consejo siempre hay mucho que hacer.

-Pero aun así las arreglas para tener un "descanso" –dijo Toph sonriendo –Al igual que tú, Sparky.

Zuko y Katara sabían a qué se refería, Toph había descubierto su relación cuando ambos estaban tomando un "descanso", que consistía en besarse a escondidas. Ambos se sonrojaron a recordar esto.

-Me alegro que ambos se tomen descansos, sobre todo si en sus descansos se divierten un poco –comento Aang

-Claro que se divierten en sus "descansos"

-Toph, ¿cómo te ha ido a ti en la Nación del Fuego? –Preguntó Suki tratando de que Toph deje de molestar a Katara ya Zuko (ella también los había encontrado mientras "descansaban")

-Me ha ido de maravilla, entre molestar a nobles y pato tortugas enamorados no estaba ni un momento sin diversión –respondió socarronamente.

\- ¿Pato-tortugas enamorados? - pregunto Aang

-Sí, pies ligeros, suelen esconderse detrás de los pilares del palacio.

Katara y Zuko se miraron, sabían que Toph no se detendría hasta que digan la noticia.

-Em… chicos –interrumpió Zuko antes de que Aang siga preguntando –Katara y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

Todos voltearon a verlos. Katara respiró y hablo.

-Zuko y yo somos novios

Un silencio inundo el lugar, Sokka y Aang estaban quietos como estatuas y el resto esperaba su reacción. Katara se empezó a preocupar cuando ambos son ellos.

\- ¡Al fin! - gritó Sokka –He estado esperando esto desde que terminó la guerra.

-Nos evitamos hacer uno de los aviones de Sokka para que se declaren –dijo Aang sonriendo como solo él puede.

-Espera, ¿están bien con lo nuestro? - pregunto Zuko confundido

-Por supuesto –respondió Sokka –Es obvio que se aman, no podemos oponernos al amor

-Que poético, hermano

-Un brindis –dijo Aang alzando su taza de té –Por Zuko y Katara

-Por Zuko y Katara –brindo el resto

* * *

-Eso salió bien –comentó Katara

Todo se había ido a dormir salvo ellos.

-Sí, me alegró no tener ningún arma cerca de mí.

-Aún no le contamos a mi padre

-No me importará si eso significa estar el resto de mi vida contigo –le respondió Zuko abrazándola.

Katara se sonrojó y se puso de puntillas para besarlo.

-Parece que en Umber Island también hay pato-tortugas enamorados

-Vete a dormir, Toph –gritaron Zuko y Katara


End file.
